Consequences of Time
by Jiyu Hatell Kodai
Summary: Seiji started his day just like every other day. Except something happens that may just change his life forever. Seiji may just want to rethink meditating so much. Some cutting scenes. OMG UPDATE! Story is dead. Sorry, no inspiration for it anymore.
1. Disclaimer and Character Discriptions

Disclaimer:

I do not; in anyway, own the Ronin Warriors. I am nothing more than a lowly fan with a vivid imagination and ideas.

Also, I do not except flames in any way, shape, or form. I will accept constructive criticism or people telling me my grammar is off or spelling is wrong. Spelling does not count in way of character names or spelling of places that are not in this world.

A/N: As a recent request I am updating this story soon. Currently I am going over the story and fixing any mistakes I see as well as familiarizing myself with the story again. Thank you all for you patients and time

Character Descriptions: (Girls will be underlined, boys will be bold.)

-Michiru Hashiba: Touma Hashiba's daughter and eldest of all the children in the house. Her mother died at her birth, thus making her immune to having to sign any contracts unless she wishes too. Her hair is darker than her fathers and her eyes are a blue violet like her mothers. She also shares her father's love for knowledge.

-Marie Mouri: Shin Mouri's daughter and third eldest of the daughters in the house. She lost her mother to Arago when she was very young and no one knows what happened. Her hair is strawberry blond and her eyes a light blue with a slight tint of green. She shares her father's art of cooking and plans to be a nutritionist when she grows up.

-**Rowan Mouri:** Shin's son, who is nothing like his father, yet looks so much like him. He's the third oldest son in the house. Except for keeping his hair shorter and having a bit more blue in his eyes, he would look exactly like his father. His interests are sports such as football (soccer), swimming, basketball, and rugby. He was too young to remember his mother.

-**Koi Sanada**: Ryo Sanada's only son and eldest son in the house. Koi has dark red hair and ice blue eyes. His mother is Mia Koji who disappeared during a territory dispute. Koi likes to be outside and plays many outside sports. He also has a strange talent for painting.

-**Miruko (Ruko) Faun**: 'Ruko' as he is known is Shu's child and the baby of the house. He's only three and has been showing a strong mystic power. His eyes are a calming blue and his hair has been coming up white.

-Yayoi Lee Faun: Yayoi is the second eldest daughter of the house and daughter of Shu. Her mother is Lee Chin Faun. Yayoi has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. She often looks as if she doesn't care, but she really does. She stays mainly quiet since she's always thinking and practicing moves in her head. She studies ballet and practices almost all the time she's awake.

-**Ken Shu Faun:** Shu's son and second eldest son in the house. He almost looks exactly like Shu, except he's a little skinnier and his eyes are lighter. His mother is Lee and she's been teaching him as well as their daughter at home. He likes to play the more contact sports such as Rugby and American Football. He also likes hanging out with his dad.

-Blaze: The daughter of, you guessed it, White Blaze. Ryo had let White Blaze help in some research at a local zoo and was given Blaze as a thank you for his cooperation.


	2. Chapter 1

Seiji woke that morning like every morning. He quietly slipped out of bed and headed for the bathroom with a change of clothes and his towel. He turned on the light and started the shower up. While the water warmed to just the right temperature, Seiji brushed his teeth and hair. He then stripped out of his pajamas and slipped into the shower. He washed his hair and face, making sure the soap was well washed away.

Once Seiji finished his shower, he grabbed his towel and stepped out. He proceeded to dry himself off and pull out a hair dryer at the same time. He started up the small hair dryer and grabbed his comb. Once his hair was dry he styled it with a little bit of gel. It may have been very early Saturday morning, but he was, in no way, facing the day like it was.

He then put on his fresh change of clothes, which in fact, is an old practice Gi. He found it to be very comfortable for his other morning ritual. He returned to his room, where it was still dark and put his towel away. He picked up a flash light and headed down stairs. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. Very quietly, he slipped out of the house.

Seiji breathed in the early morning air and looked up at the sky. He didn't see any stars, but he figured there was probably some overcast. He flicked on his flash light and headed down towards the lake. Once he got there he took a path that lead to the left along the lake front. Once he had gone a little ways down that path he headed off the path into the woods. He didn't move far away until he came to a small gathering of rather large rocks.

Seiji took off his jacket and placed it on one rock. He then proceeded to climb up onto the largest rock. He turned off the flashlight and placed it on top of his coat. He smiled and relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes as he got comfortable atop his perch. He then started to take deep, cleansing breaths and focused on clearing his mind.

He didn't know if he fell asleep or not, but he could tell that the sun was up. He opened his eyes slightly too see that there was nothing but clouds. They blocked the sun's rays and caused the fog to stay around longer. Seiji listened to the sounds of the forest for a bit longer before climbing off of his rock. He went to grab his coat and flash light, but they were gone.

Could have been an animal took them, or maybe one of the guys came out here and took them back in. Seiji laughed at himself. He stood up straight and started back to the house. It took him a bit longer than he expected. It seemed that in the short time he was meditating, some new growth sprung up and hid the path.

As soon as the house was back in view, Seiji noticed that there were four older, possibly college students, standing outside talking to each other. Seiji could see from their features that they had been stressed about and had worried over something for many years. They looked much older than Seiji knew they should.

He stepped up to them, thinking they were some Students of Natsui's. "Can I help you?" He thought his voice sound rather quiet and that he was probably developing a sore throat.

The four men looked at him and blinked in Surprise. Seiji returned the look to them. The four men were Ryo, Touma, Shin, and Shu, but so much older. Seiji was confused at this realization.

"Seiji?" Touma asked, looking rather stumped. "Is it really you?"

"Where have you been?" Shin asked.

Seiji couldn't think straight, something he was always able to do. He suddenly had an urge to run, back to his meditation and way from these people that looked so much like his friends. He tried to say something, but no words came to his tong.

He looked away, hearing foot steps coming from the direction he came from. It was a young boy, looked to be in high school with short cut hair and blue eyes.

"Ryo, Ryo, someone moved it. Someone took the statue." He stopped as he came closer, blinking as he stared at Seiji.

"Jun, what do you mean someone stole the statue." Ryo was still looking at Seiji, trying to read him.

"The, the statue of Seiji is gone from the woods. I followed the foot prints and they lead this way."

Seiji felt suddenly very uncomfortable as everyone's gaze was fixed on him.

Seiji jumped when Ryo got into a fighting stance. "Are you from the Dynasty? Have they sent you?"

Seiji couldn't fight the look of betrayal on his face. "The Dynasty?" Was all he could say. "I, I thought they were gone." Seiji stuttered out. He closed his eye to fight back tears.

Touma walked by Ryo and up to Seiji, placing his hands on Seiji shoulders. "Tell us what happened four years ago. When we woke up, you were gone and you never came back until now." Touma shifted his gaze over Seiji's face. His eye brows knitted together in confusion. "You haven't aged." He breathed out, just audible for the other to hear.

"Four years?" Seiji's eyes widened in shock. "I just stepped out this morning to meditate as always. That's all that has happened."

"Seiji, if you are Seiji," Ryo said, dropping his guard slightly, "You've been gone for four years. We looked for you at your meditation spot and you weren't there. We figured you had decided to find another spot so we searched every where else."

"We decided to look for you again in the same area as your meditation spot after filing a missing persons report and informing your family that you had suddenly disappeared." Shin took over. "In your place, someone had set up a statue, or, at least, it looked like one. We thought that perhaps someone near-by knew something had happened to you and started questioning the neighbors."

"No one knew of what happened to you." Shu stepped in, finally getting over the initial shock. "A few months after, we were attacked again by the Dynasty. We couldn't form the Inferno to get rid of them while you were gone. We haven't even had time to look for you much with all the attacks going on."

"Seiji, we just need to know where you've been. Why you haven't been hearing the call of the armor to fight?" Touma asked looking Seiji right in the eye.

"I've told you." Seiji said, his voice suddenly turning cold. "I've been meditating. I left the house this morning and just now got back. If this is some joke, it's not funny." Seiji eyes were on fire with anger. Touma had to back away. "Now, is this some cruel joke? Not once have I heard the call of the armors, nor have I sensed the Dynasty anywhere near-by."

"Seiji, this is no joke." Shin said pleading.

Seiji shook his head and stepped back, away from them hoping for some air to think. He then realized he had lost his voice again. There was nothing for him to say, nothing that could explain what he was feeling. Seiji blinked when he realized what he was feeling. He was being called back to the grouping of rocks, back to meditate some more for no clear reason as to why.

Seiji slowly began to back away again from them. He wanted to go back, wanted to return to the thing he knew still remained the same. He felt caged like an animal all of a sudden. His breathing started to increase.

"Seiji, what's wrong?" Touma started to step closer to him.

Seiji shook his head, he need to get back. He turned and ran, almost pummeling Jun down in his escape. He could hear the guys behind him, calling his name. Seiji ignored them as the voices suddenly became quiet again. Once he reached his meditation spot he stopped and caught his breath. He laid against the rock as if it was his only comfort, the only solid support in his life.

He could hear his friend's voices again, they were coming closer. Seiji jumped onto the rock and calmed his breathing down. He pushed the fear, anger, all of his feelings away from him. He cleared his mind and waited, hoping to be lost again in his only comfort.

"Seiji," He heard Touma say from beside him. "Oh Seiji, you can't do this again." Touma sat down on the ground in front of him.

"Touma, have you found him?" Ryo's voice called as he too slowly approached the same spot.

Touma pointed with his thumb up to Seiji's still form on the rock. "I'll bet anything that that is Seiji."

Ryo looked at the figure that he had thought was nothing more than a statue. The only thing that didn't fit was that it was perspiring and he could make out shallow breathing. "But, how can that be Seiji?"

"RYO! TOUMA!" Shu came running to the same spot with Shin right behind him. "We've lost track of him." Shu gasped out.

"We can't even sense him right now." Shin added in the same way. "We retraced the foot prints to find they come right up to here."

For Seiji, everything was quiet. He couldn't hear them, though he knew they were there, talking. It seemed only like seconds to him before they were gone. _Must have thought I was a statue again. If only I could understand what was going on._ Seiji attempted to open his eyes, but they didn't seem to want too.

_What's going on? Why can't I open my eyes? I'm not that tired. Oh dear lord, what's happening to me?_

To Seiji, the world was silent and dark. It had been for many hours now. Seiji could have always heard the birds and animals surrounding the area. He couldn't hear the wind, nor the lake or stream that was near-by. He tried with all his might to open his eyes. He could feel his friends near- by, but for mere moments at a time, as though they just came for a quick glance.

Seiji waited for something, anything; a sound, a glimpse of the area around him. He just wanted some light to be shined in the darkness he was plunged into.

Then it came, almost too silent to be picked up. A small buzzing noise, like that of a bee or fly, reached his ears. He concentrated on it, hoping that it might bring back his hearing. It flickered on and off for a bit before it became a constant… annoyance. He knew there had to be something more to it than the buzzing he was getting.

As Seiji concentrated on the annoying buzz, he started to hear other noises. The wind was the first thing he heard, though it sounded like a hurricane was going through the area. Then he could hear the stream and lake, though it sounded like Shin was releasing his sure kill. Eventually these noises calmed down as he started to hear birds in the trees around him. He could hear again! He could hear the world around him,

"Seiji," was what he heard next. "We need you Seiji. We're loosing the battle and don't know how much longer we can go on. It's been ten years since you returned to this state now. We need you back. Please Seiji, return to us."

_Touma._ Seiji noted the age in the voice now. A total of fourteen years now had passed since that day he left to meditate. Someone or something had to have done this to him, but he didn't know what, or how it was possible. What he really wanted to know was why it is happening. Seiji wanted to open his eyes, to look upon his friend and tell him he was sorry. His wish was not granted and Seiji knew he would have to work for it.

His hearing left him as he fell into a deep sleep. Silence taking him again.

When Seiji woke up, it took a while for his hearing to come to him, but it eventually did come. He sensed one of his friends there, but they were silent. He had his mission though, sight. He had to get his eyes opened; he had to look at one of his friends. He soon found out this task was harder than he imagined. In no time he was back to sleep and who ever it was that came along was long gone.

Next time Seiji woke from his slumber his hearing came instantly. He felt two people there and he could hear them arguing silently to themselves. He tuned them out in need to conserve his slowly diminishing energy. He needed to connect to his friends in some way and he felt that the next step was to see them.

"He hasn't even said anything." Ryo's older voice rang in Seiji's ears.

"He's trying to catch up to speed is my guess." Touma's voice sounded lighter than what Seiji heard before. Seiji flinched at a muscle pain that suddenly appeared in his leg.

"He just moved!" Ryo sounded astonished. "He flinched, I just saw it. It was a little slow, but it happened." Seiji heard his and Touma's foot steps move closer.

"Are you sure? Like you said, he hasn't said anything yet." They stopped just in front of him. "Maybe he can hear us. That might be comforting."

"I still can't believe you invited his family out here to explain this to them. What are they going to say when they see him?"

"Listen Ryo, we tell them the truth, or we can try to make him look older."

_And you're supposed to be the smart one Touma._ Seiji would have shaken his head, but he couldn't move it fast enough. In stead, he decided to look dejected at the idea.

"Touma, that's the dumbest idea I've heard from you yet."

"Sorry, I've been around my daughter too much I guess."

Seiji was shocked to say the least. He didn't know the guys had kids. How long has it been?_ I couldn't have been in this state for that long._

"Well, we should head back to the house. They should be here any minute now." Ryo said leaving.

_It has to be now or never!!_ Seiji gathered up all the strength he had and quickly opened his eyes.

The light was blinding and everything was moving too fast for his mind to register. He shut his eyes and leaned back trying to register what he did see. He suddenly felt a massive headache come along and wished he was able to take some pain killers.

"Ryo! He opened his eyes Ryo! I just saw him!" Touma screamed like a little kid.

"Touma, are you certain? I mean, we've had such a small amount of reaction from him before, why now?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's coming back to us. Maybe in the next few months he'll be back with us."

Touma sounded so hopeful to Seiji that he didn't want to crush his hopes. Now that he at least tried to see, he needed to try to speak. With that decided, he went back to sleep.

"He hasn't moved since then."

"I know, but he's still alive. Trust us when we say this."

Seiji woke up to the sound of Ryo talking to a woman. Her voice was slightly familiar, but since he's only heard the guys' voice in the time he's been out, he couldn't place it.

"So this isn't a statue of my brother?" The voice was closer and Seiji, he felt his face move to surprise. "He just moved. His face changed expression."

"That's the only movements we've seen thus far." It was Touma again.

"Have the others seen anything? Any movement or anything out of him?"

Seiji tried to place the voice but couldn't. _It's one of my sisters, I know that much, but which one?_ Seiji just couldn't place the voice. He felt tired again. _I'm not going to fall asleep. Not until I figure out who this is._ Seiji listened for as long as he could, fighting the drowsiness away. He eventually lost and once again lost all sound.

_Hnn, where am I? Oh yeah, I'm still stuck here. Lessee, I can move, though slightly. I'm not up for seeing again, though it's probably not as bad as the first time._ Seiji opened his eyes slightly to see actually a little girl in front of him, mimicking what he was doing, before closing his eyes again.

_Cute, I'm an idol to this girl. Hmm, I can try to say something to her. Or perhaps I should wait until she's gone._ He heard a small sob and opened his eyes again. The girl was looking up at him.

"You're awake?" The girl waited for a reply. "It's okay if you don't reply, I don't really mind. I was told you couldn't talk or age or anything likes that. I guess you can see now though."

Seiji blinked his eyes ad her and smiled. _Am I going to become her confessional?_ Seiji mentally told her to move on, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Probably wondering why I'm crying too." The girl looked down at the stone as a few tears slid down her face. "Ar-, Arago took her away. Daddy said I might never see her again."

Seiji looked down at the rock as it was sprinkled with tear drops. _No wait, it's raining. Go home child, before you become sick. It's not worth crying over._

The girl stayed there though. Crying, not worrying about the rain. From the distance, Seiji heard Touma, and he guessed, Shin crying out for someone. _Marie? What a pretty name. Must be Shin's child, she has his eyes._ He decided to try something. "Ma-rie-?"

The little girl snapped up at her name being said by a new voice. She looked up at Seiji's face and stared at his one eye. Sure, it was a little dry sounding and quiet, but it was her name. "You spoke! You can talk." She looked a little happier.

Seiji smiled at her before closing his eyes, he was starting to get tired.

"Marie, what are you doing all the way out here?" Shin's voice, with its fading English accent, came to Seiji's ears. "You'll catch pneumonia out here. Come inside and get warm."

"Daddy, he spoke. That man spoke to me, he said my name!" Marie sounded really excited. "Do you think he'll be able to talk to me tomorrow?"

Seiji knew Shin was looking at him. "We'll see dear. Maybe Uncle Ryo or Uncle Touma will come out with you next time."

"But dad, I wanna talk to him alone. He has a really nice voice. It sounds so gentle." Their voices faded, but Seiji knew Marie was arguing with Shin all the way home.

He felt dizzy all of a sudden and went to sleep really wishing for some aspirin.

"Marie, he's not even awake." Touma's voice woke Seiji up.

"He'll wake up! I know he will."

"It's been ten days Marie. He might have woken up during the night." Touma countered.

"I know, but daddy wouldn't let me sleep out here incase he did." Marie said from right in front of Seiji. "I think he's awake." Seiji took this time to open his eyes and look at Marie with a smile. He also looked at Touma to find he wasn't looking.

"Marie, he's not awake. How many times-?" Touma looked up at Seiji just to check and his jaw dropped. "Seiji?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Seiji couldn't help but widen his smile.

"Can you move? Can you come to the house?" Touma had moved up to stand just behind Marie.

Seiji tried, but when he couldn't, his smile faded. He silently spoke, "No." before closing his eyes.

"Seiji, don't go to sleep on me!"

Seiji opened his eyes to look Touma right in the eyes. _What does he think I'm going to do, die? _

Touma just laughed at him. "No, I don't think you're going to die Seiji. Looks like the link is re-establishing itself."

As if on cue, Seiji started to feel the others slowly grow in his mind. He had been feeling lonely without them there. "Wha-t?" He was confused and starting to feel tired.

"Don't worry Seiji. I'll let you sleep. Now we just need to figure how to get you out of this."

Seiji smiled at Touma as his eyes slowly began to shut. Little did he know he was going to sleep for a much longer time.

"Okay, it's been over three years since he last did anything." Ryo said from practically right next to Seiji. He opened his eyes quickly in shock and then closed them just as fast as the world spin.

_Three years? _ Seiji quietly said over the link.

"Seiji, you're awake!" Shin said from somewhere in front of Seiji.

_I haven't missed too much, have I? I don't know what happened.  
_  
"Don't worry Seiji. You just really needed a nap." Seiji realized that was Shu who spoke. "Marie's going to be happy again."

_I'm sorry.  
_  
"It's not your fault. Ouch!"

Seiji suddenly felt drained. _What was that? I suddenly feel tired again. _

"Hmm, well that explains the long sleep. Seiji, while you have been in this odd sate, a force field some how has constructed its self around you, most likely drawing off of your energy. It's been keeping you safe, but stuck in the same spot for almost twenty years now." Touma explained.

"It's been raining pretty badly these past three years and there have been more Dynasty attacks." Shin added. "Sometimes they've been trying to get you. So your force field would activate and draw on your power."

_Makes sense to me. But now, how do I get out of here? _ Seiji moved his eyes so he looked at everyone.

"Well, if you have Korin, it should help you break out." Touma replied in rather a thoughtful manner.

Where was it again? OH! _It's in my room guys. I think that's why I had woken the first time, to go get it.  
_  
"But we scared you away." Shu quietly stated. "We're sorry we did that."

Seiji snickered, not really helping the reaction. _Shu, it wasn't your fault at all, none of yours. I was scared off by the situation, not by you guys. _ Seiji stopped smiling. _If only I had my armor, I'd be able to break out of here. It's in my room, but hidden so that Blaze wouldn't take it. It's down by the bottom of the bed, under the floor boards. There should be one that has a small nick in it and looks like it's been pried loose.  
_  
"We'll look Seiji, but we might not be able to find it." Shin said smiling. In a blink he was standing in front of Seiji with Touma holding his hand like he was stopping him.

"Careful Shin, you might send him into another deep sleep like last time." Touma said looking down at Seiji. "We'll let you rest for now."

Shin looked at Seiji as Touma released his hand. "I'll let Marie know you're awake." And he turned to follow Touma and Ryo.

Shu walked up to Seiji and just smiled. "We'll find your orb and get you out of this thing before you blink."

Seiji smiled at Shu's remark. _One of my blinks is about three months for you guys, so you don't have to rush it. _ With that said, Seiji closed his eyes, but he couldn't really sleep. He took a long breath and just listened to nature before drifting off.


	3. Chapter 2

Seiji had just barely begun to fall asleep when he felt the force field go off around him. He then felt something cool and smooth in his hands. He opened his eyes to see Marie, now looking to be in her preteens, smiling in front of him.

"They had it for a while now. They just didn't know how to give it to you. They kept arguing that it would bounce off the force field and drive you into a much deeper sleep than before."

Seiji smiled and reminded himself to thank her later for taking the chance. Already he felt his body speeding up to the world, like it was waking up from a dark, dreamless sleep. Slowly he was able to wrap his hands around the orb and call forth the sub armor. By then the other Ronins had arrived.

"Marie, you are never to do something like that again!" Shin scolded his daughter. "Dad, the orb got through to him. You have to take chances every so often or nothing is going to get done." Marie replied, only making her father's face flush.

"Seiji, is it helping?" Touma replied, leaning on a rock next to Seiji.

_Yes, it is helping. I already feel like my body is waking up._ Seiji mentally replied, _still unable to speak yet due to a dry throat though. _

"Well, when you're ready, you can try the full armor. That might break it." Ryo said from the other side of Seiji.

Seiji only nodded in reply, closing his eyes before calling the full armor. He never got a chance to move as he slid from the rock to the ground, barely catching himself. "Whoa."

"Seiji, are you okay?" Shu had spoken this time as Ryo and Touma helped him stand.

"Ryo, we should get him back to the house and check him over. Make sure he's okay and doesn't have any side effects." Touma spoke silently, looking at some brush not far off. Ryo was looking over there as well.

Seiji's hair on the back of his head stood on end as he felt the presence of Dynasty soldiers. Not many, but enough to spy on him to say the least. Shu and Ryo helped Seiji back to the mansion as Touma grabbed Marie and Shin. Seiji didn't get to see the mansion though; he passed out from exhaustion for the remainder of the walk.

"Well, he checks out okay. Just a little malnourished from the time he was there. Shin, I think you and Marie should be able to handle that part." Seiji heard Touma say as he opened his eyes. He looked around to find the room he had once shared with Touma in the Koji estate. Though Touma's bed wasn't there, the room was still about the same. Touma came into Seiji's view smiling. "Well sleeping beauty, looks like Prince Charming woke you up finally."

"Funny Touma, real funny." Seiji rasped out.

"I'd be careful about talking too much right now. Shin has gone to get you some food and water. You're throat is dry and you vocal cords a little outta shape. It'll take some time to get your voice back." Touma looked up as a new person entered the room.

"Father, where do you want me to set this order of yours?" A girl, around Seiji's physical age, stepped into the room. "Since your study is occupied at the moment by Date-san." The girl bowed at Seiji.

"Set it in the second study and I'll look at it later Michiru." Touma replied. "Why don't you come in and see one of my old friends, Seiji Date."

The girl stepped further into the room and into the light. Her hair was a little darker than Touma's but the eyes were the same as his just with a bit of violet. Her demeanor, though, showed that she had been hardened as a girl that had to grow up too soon. She smiled at him though, softening her features.

Seiji sat up in his bed and smiled back. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Seiji had to cough a little after saying that.

"Didn't you hear my father? You shouldn't speak so much until you at least have some water to moisten you throat."

_Well, she certainly has a caring nature. How'd that happen? By her mother I take it?_ Seiji asked Touma though the link, figuring that Michiru couldn't hear. He was mistaken.

"Actually, my mother died before I got to know her." Michiru's smile faded. "I better get this to the study father. Shin-san says diner will be ready in an hour or so. I hope you will be joining us this time."

Touma looked at the floor a little sad, honestly thinking about his answer. "I will honestly try to be there, but please don't be disappointed if I do not show." Michiru nodded at the answer and left the room.

"I didn't know." Seiji started, but was cut off my Touma.

"Her mother died giving birth to her. It was unfortunate, but has saved her many difficulties these many years." Touma looked at his hands that were in his lap. "You have much to learn right now, but you need to get your strength back first."

As if almost on cue, Marie entered the room with a tray that had juice, a small salad, and a small bowl of apple sauce. "Father says this may be the best until we can get a blood sample."

"Well, you can't have a blood sample until he is better. So forget it."

_I thought it was a urine sample? _

_Not anymore. It was found inaccurate and out of date. They switched to blood sample about sixteen years back._ Touma replied in kind. Seiji made an 'oh' face as Marie placed the tray on the table next to Seiji.

"Hope you like it. I didn't know what you liked and father said that it wouldn't really matter at this point." Marie blushed as she said this, stepping back from the bed.

"You made this?" Seiji looked surprised at Marie. There was this gourmet appetizer in front of him made by a girl who was most likely no older than twelve. "It looks delicious. I will have to give my complements to the chief." This only made Marie's blush deeper.

"Um, just, uh, don't eat it to fast or your stomach will be hurting for a few days." Marie stumbled out of the room backwards, almost hitting a younger boy in the process.

"Hey sis, watch where you're going. Baka!" The boy hollered as he ran down the stairs.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be running in the house Rowan. Honestly, why father named you after that tree, I'll never know!" Marie's ranting faded as she walked down the stairs after her brother.

Seiji looked at Touma. "Exactly how many kids do you all have?"

"I only have one. Shin has two, Marie and Rowan. Ryo has one, a boy that's only nine, whose name is Koi. Shu has three and a fourth on the way. The older two live with his parents. The youngest one is still here, sleeping right next door to you." He looked at the door as Michiru walked by holding a drowsy looking three year old in her arms.

"Dad, Shu-san says that his kids will be coming out for the weekend with his wife." Michiru said quietly as to not disturb the little boy in her arms.

"Okay, you go tell Shin and we'll work on their rooms to make sure it's cleaned up for them." Touma smiled at Seiji before noticing that Michiru wasn't moving. He looked at her. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Ryo-san has gone missing, again. Shin-san says that if he doesn't show up for diner this time, he's not getting any food."

Touma's only response was a sigh. "Tell Shin he's out taking care of something on the grounds he noticed earlier. He should understand."

"He left Blaze behind father." Michiru added.

"Blaze is still a cub compared to her father. She's not ready for what Ryo is doing. Most likely he took White Blaze out."

Michiru looked over at Seiji and smiled. "I take it you will be eating with Date-san this evening? To make sure he doesn't make himself any sicker than he already is?"

"Michiru, he's not sick, he's malnourished. There's a slight difference. You go down to diner with Ruko and I'll be down in a few more minutes. I just need to get my things together and move them to the other study." Michiru rolled her eyes as she moved on. At this point Seiji had already started to eat his diner, and slowly too.

"I see you're enjoying your meal." Touma said moving over to the desk to collect some papers.

Seiji swallowed his bite and smiled. "Hey, I'm just savoring my first real meal in, according to you, a couple of decades. Though, it only seemed like a few weeks to me." Seiji took another bite of the salad.

"Well then, enjoy it all you like. When you've rested up some more, you'll have your history lesson." Touma laughed lightly. "You probably thought you wouldn't have anymore classes after grade school."

Seiji sat down his fork and looked at Touma. He looked a little stressed. "I don't mind the classes, but, I need to use the restroom."

Touma couldn't help but laugh as he helped Seiji out of bed and down to the bathroom. "I guess it's about time you went." He let Seiji go in alone and waited out side for him. He saw Marie walk up with a plate and signaled for her to place it in the bedroom. When she came back out she walked up to him.

"Ryo came back, but Shin's a little angry at him." She stated simply.

"Figured as much, he really needs to learn to tell someone where he's going."

"Is Date-san in there?" Marie looked around Touma at the door.

"Marie, you're too young, plus I don't think your father would approve."

"No, he probably wouldn't. Still, I think Michiru might have a thing for him." With that Marie pushed away from the wall and went back downstairs.

Touma stood their waiting for Seiji. "We'll have to see about how Seiji feels first. He might not be mentally ready for a relationship with anyone." He was called out of his thoughts by Seiji opening the door. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes mother!" Seiji joked. "You were just too deep in thought to hear me in there."

"At least you didn't take an hour in there."

"What? Do my hair and what not just to get it messed up again? I'm not that stupid. Not as stupid as you, so to speak." Seiji placed a hand on Touma's shoulder so that he would have something to hold on to while walking back to the room.

"What do you mean Seiji?"

"And I quote, 'we can try to make him look older.' Honestly Touma, I have to agree with Ryo on that one. What were you on?" Seiji laughed as he sat back down in bed.

"Hey, I was spending time with Michiru right before that." Touma said as he sat down at the desk. He picked up a sandwich that was on the plate. "Yum, my favorite. Turkey Sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and mayo. Shin knows me too well."

"So when do I get my history lesson?" Seiji said, seeming rather bored.

"When you finally get some rest, nourishment, maybe even cleaned up a bit."

Seiji yawned. "Oh alright, I'll clean up after a bit more rest." He climbed under his covers. "For some reason, I feel like a little kid." He yawned one last time before falling asleep.

Touma looked at his friend sadly, watching him sleep normally for once. "In some ways, you still are a child, and others you're an adult. Arago cannot have you yet though, not until you have learned about the contracts. Not until you have learned about the ways he can persuade you or trick you into his control." Touma stood from his seat, picked up his plate, and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him.

DREAM SEQUENCE (oooo, sparkly)

Seiji appeared in a room with his sub-armor on. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the darkness in the room. Once he could see the room, he didn't like it one bit. It was Arago's old throne room and Arago was sitting on the throne. The room was actually filled with people sitting on the sides. Some he noticed were people from school; others were clearly from the Youjakai.

Seiji directed his attention back to the front of the room to notice two people standing there, a woman about 30 and a boy in his late teens. The lighting was too dark to recognize them, but Seiji felt he had seen them somewhere before. It wasn't until the boy looked around, a little fearful, did Seiji understand who they were.

"Natsui, Jun? What are they doing?" Seiji was a little afraid himself. He didn't want to see what was happening.

No one said anything, no one moved beyond shifting into a more comfortable position. Seiji was transfixed on the two as they stood in front of Arago. He then noticed that Jun was shaking and biting back tears.

Seiji moved closer, but felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Touma standing there in his sub-armor as well. "It's best you don't interact. It's only a dream anyways, there's nothing you can do for them."

"What's going on Touma?" Touma signaled back to the scene as Jun fell to the floor, blood dripping from where he was biting his lips, plus leaking from his eyes. "Arago's killing them!"

"No, don't worry, he'll be okay." Touma looked a little ashamed, even sad, but he shook it off.

Seiji took one last look at his friend before turning back to see what was going to happen next. Already Natsui was shaking, but it seemed to be in anger. Jun had been dragged out of the room by that time. Natsui gave a defiant scream as she clutched her head and fell to the floor, crying much like Jun had been.

Once she had been dragged out and the room vanished, Seiji turned to Touma. "What was that?"

Touma didn't move, didn't say anything, but an evil smile crept across his face. "Well Korin no Seiji, I found your fear." Touma transformed to Badamon then vanished. "Your contract will be easy to write up Korin no Seiji."

Seiji spun around as the darkness turned to white and Touma was standing there. "Seiji, are you okay? What happened?"

Seiji got into a defensive stance. "Prove to me you're Touma."

"Seiji, this is a dream, it's not real! How can I prove to you that I am Touma if this is a dream? I could be an image created by your subconscious in order to help guide you." Touma replied, smiling at his answer.

"You'd have to be Touma to give me an answer like that." Seiji sat down as Touma approached. "I thought it was Badamon."

"Badamon was here? Seiji, what did he show you?"

"Natsui and Jun, they were standing in front of Arago. He was doing something and they began to cry tears of blood."

"The contracts. He showed you the contracts. Seiji, if ever you get an image that expresses your worst fear doubled over too cause you pain, you must not cry about it. Promise me that you won't!" Touma was staring right into Seiji's eyes. "Promise me you won't cry."

Seiji looked at Touma before his suddenly vanished and Seiji was pushed into darkness, unable to see anything or feel anything. His body became ridged and frozen in place. _No, not again. I don't want this. I don't want to be here._

Seiji fought the darkness. He could feel his friends just off in the distance where he couldn't see them. It was his worst fear.

"Seiji, wake up. Come on Seiji, you have to wake up!" Ryo's voice infiltrated the darkness, but Seiji couldn't respond.

"Ryo, he's not waking up." Shin's voice came

"It's Badamon, I know it is!" Shu wasn't too happy about something.

"Touma, where you able to get anything out of him?"

"Badamon showed him about contracts. He's trying to get Seiji into one most likely."

Seiji felt himself falling before someone, or something, grabbed him by the shoulders. Seiji found the strength to grab onto whatever it was. He then was over come by a shaking motion that caused him to snap his eyes open.

He was eye to eye with Ryo. So close that he pushed away and fell out of his bed. "Ittai." Seiji yelled as he landed on the floor with a thud. The impact also gave him a head ache. "Ryo, what the hell was that for." He then remembered his dream and looked at Touma for answers.

"Seiji," Ryo didn't know how to say what he wanted too. "What you saw was most likely Natsui and Jun being forced into a contract with Arago."

"What?" Seiji whispered.

"It's the way the world is run now Seiji." Touma started to explain. "There are four major powers in the world, and the only way to align with one is through a blood contract. Arago was able to manipulate his part by saying if someone fears him, and cries tears of blood."

"That's where Badamon steps in." Shin stepped in. "He showed you your worst fear, making it as a fear of Arago, he then programs your mind, so to speak, so that if this fear makes you cry, you'll cry blood."

"The only thing is that contracts can only be made when your eighteen years old, but offers can start as soon as you turn sixteen." Shu added. "That's when Arago starts to attack the mind and wears you down until you finally give in around the age of eighteen."

"My son is going through that, but he has us to help him and keep Arago away." Ryo sat down on the bed. "Shu's daughter is turning eighteen this weekend, which is why they're bringing her out here, so she can sign her contract with us."

"You know how I said that what my wife did for my daughter saved Michiru. Well, if a mother was to die giving birth to their child, that child would never have to sign a contract with anyone unless they wanted too." Touma added. "So now you know the basics of it."

Seiji finally crawled back onto the bed, taking in everything his friends said, and everything he saw. "So Arago is trying to get me under his control?" Everyone looked away, nodding only slightly.

"And it's a perfect time to be doing it too." Touma stated, receiving glares from other. "Just think about it guys, he still has a total of thirty days before he has to make a decision. Contracts can't be offered unless he knows about them. Arago showed him and then offered his contract right away. Seiji might not be mentally stable to fight him off too. He was already loosing in his dream to that battle."

Seiji stopped listening at that point. He didn't want to side with Arago. He promised himself that he would fight off the dreams as best he could and choose his friends in the end. Still, doubt rolled into his mind like a bad storm waiting to create a hurricane. What if he couldn't fight Arago off and in the end he turned? What would his contract be like? Would he ever have to fight his friends?

Seiji wanted to cry his frustrations out, but he knew he couldn't. He promised never to cry again and to fight his fear. That was all he could offer.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Be Like Normal" (by the Sights) which appears in this chapter. I also don't know if the lyrics are correct. Every time I listen to the song it changes for me and they don't have them online.

Once everyone left the room, and things in the house settled down, Seiji decided to take a shower. He had rummaged through his closet and dresser, trying to find something worth wearing, but nothing seemed to work for him. It all seemed out of date, or it had holes in them from moths.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of my clothes guys." Seiji mumbled as he finally settled on an over sized, black t-shirt and some black pajama pants. "Not like I'm going out anytime soon." He said grabbing some underwear and socks.

He was able to get some help from Shin, in ways of a towel and some needed bathroom supplies. He then got settled into the bathroom and started the shower. After adjusting the temperature, he slipped into the shower and just let the water run over him. He was tired, both physically and mentally.

He stayed that way a little while longer before moving on. He washed his hair and his face. He had to sit down to catch his breath once. He didn't notice when the water turned cold. He decided to get up and turn it off. He climbed out and dried himself off. He decided not to put his clothes on quite yet as he grabbed a toothbrush and some toothpaste. After that he started to brush his hair.

While he was brushing it, he thought of something. He looked so young, but yet he was much older than his looks showed. He set down his brush and picked up a comb and a pair of scissors. He stood there, thinking of what to do before reaching up with the comb and pulling a piece out. He then brought up the scissors and snipped the hair to his desired length. He repeated this process several times until he was satisfied.

He looked in the mirror and found a much older looking man then what came into the bathroom before. His hair was cut much shorter. He still had that one piece over his eye, but it too was shorter, and didn't cover his eye quite as much. He also decided to not put any gel in this hair and let it dry naturally. He cleaned up the bathroom and dressed into his clothes. Taking one last look at the mirror, and being satisfied, he walked out.

"Seiji, you've been in there for. a. WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Don't worry Shin, it's my hair anyways. I just cut it. It needed a trim anyways." Seiji said walking back to his room. He peaked his head out. "Oh, where do you want me to put the towel?"

"Um, uh, in your hamper will, um, work just fine." Shin replied, still shocked over the change. This was Seiji Date, a man that prized his looks, and cutting his hair so drastically was just not a common thing.

Once the door was shut, Shin ran to the nearest room he could. "Touma!"

"What is it Shin? I'm busy right now." Touma was reading through some papers, writing something, then reading again.

"It's Seiji." Shin breathed out.

"Is it Badamon again?"

Shin shook his head. "No, he cut his hair."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I mean, he really cut it. It's short compared to what it was."

Touma set down his papers and looked up at Shin. "He's been through enough, if he wants to change something about his physical appearance, there's nothing we can do. Also, he's old enough to make his own decisions about such things as his hair and clothes." Touma picked up his paper again. "Oh, that reminds me. He's going to need some. Should we send him out with the girls?"

Shin just stood there dumbfounded. "Um, sure, I'll go with them just to be safe." Shin turned around and left the room, only to run into Ryo.

"What's all the commotion about?" Ryo seemed confused. There was running, and yelling, but now everything seemed fine.

"It's Seiji, he's, well, he cut his hair pretty short for him." Shin replied. "Touma says to not worry, but he's got to see it for himself."

"Hey, don't worry about Touma. He knows what he's talking about." Ryo placed a reassuring hand on Shin's shoulder. "Listen, I was going to go help Shu with his family's rooms, wanna come help? You know we can't do it right without you there."

Shin laughed as he nodded and followed Ryo to another part of the house.

Seiji sat out on the balcony as he looked over the landscape. The day was still warm, typical for summer, but the cloud cover let next to no light through. Seiji felt the light agreed with his mood. He was glad he did something other than just sit in his bed and listen to the others talk about him like he wasn't there. Still, he wasn't happy. He had heard Touma talking to Shin and it was expected that he would do something like this in his state. Seiji leaned his head against the railing guard and closed his eyes.

He looked back up in surprise when he felt someone press against his back. "Warm light." A tiny voice said from behind him. "Mr. Light is very warm today."

Seiji turned around, knocking the small boy to his bottom. The boy sniffled as he started to cry.

"Oh please, I'm sorry. You just startled me." Seiji quickly apologized. It didn't seem to get through. So he reached out and picked the kid up and placed him in his lap. "I'm truly sorry. My name is Seiji. You're Ruko, aren't you?"

The little boy sniffled as he nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry for scarring you Mr. Light." The boy used his hands to dry his eye.

"Hey now, don't cry. Here." Seiji pulled out a handkerchief, one that actually survived and didn't smell so musty. He used it to dry the boy's tears and wipe his nose. "There, better?"

Ruko nodded as he leaned against Seiji's chest. "You're warm, but the light's fading from you." The little boy seemed sad about that.

"Well, I've been through quite a bit. I promise some day my light will shine bright for you. You also don't have to call me Mr. Light. Seiji will be nice. Or you can call me Uncle Seiji, if that makes you feel better." Seiji petted the kid's hair.

"Okay Sage e." The little boy said cuddling against him, obviously trying to get warm.

Seiji felt a pain in his heart as he wrapped his arms around the little boy and closed his eyes. He felt complete holding the small child in his arms. He didn't want to let go of the child, but there were other things to do.

"Ruko, where are you?" Shu's voice filtered out from Ruko's room. He looked out to see Seiji holding Ruko. "There you are little man. Getting to know your Uncle Seiji?"

Seiji loosened his hold on the child as Ruko turned to his father. "Uncle Sage e is very warm and kind and gentile. Plus he has light!" The boy seemed happy to find Seiji.

"Yeah, well, that's what his armor is all about, bringing light to the darkness." Shu answered as he moved over to them. He decided to sit down in a chair instead of on the balcony floor.

Ruko shook his head, as if disagreeing with his father. "His light is fading though."

Seiji didn't like that Ruko told Shu that. He flinched at the look of surprise on Shu's face.

"It's nothing Shu. Just, with everything going on." Seiji didn't finish his sentence, but let it hang.

"Hey, it's okay Seiji, I understand what you mean." Shu said getting up. "Anyway Ruko, you have to get cleaned up. Mom is going to be out in a few hours and she wants to see her little boy all nice and clean." Shu bent over to pick Ruko up.

The little boy clung to Seiji much more tightly. "No, I don't wanna take a bath."

"Come on Ruko, for your dad?" Shu pleaded with the toddler. Ruko shook his head no and clung tighter to Seiji.

Seiji smiled as an idea crossed his mind. "Ruko, would you like for me to give you a bath? I bet I can make it fun for you."

Ruko looked up at Seiji, then at his dad, then back to Seiji. "Daddy, I want Uncle Sage e to give me a bath. Is that okay?"

Shu looked at Seiji, wondering what in the world he had in mind. The smile on Seiji told him that it would be okay and that Ruko might learn to actually like baths. "Oh alright, just be careful with him Seiji." Shu said turning around and going back into the house. Ruko and Seiji shared a triumphant smile.

Seiji carried Ruko back into Ruko's room and sat him on his bed. They took an hour deciding what Ruko should wear for when his mother came out. They settled on a white shirt and Kaki overalls. Seiji then grabbed a towel for Ruko and took him to the bathroom. As he ran the water, he helped Ruko undress and into the tub.

They started to play instead of actually cleaning. Seiji had to grab a towel for himself as Ruko kept splashing him in the face. Once Ruko grew board of that he let Seiji help clean him. Ruko did help some, but Seiji wouldn't let him near the soap. Then they cleaned his hair. After that was done, Ruko told Seiji that there were some bath toys in the cabinet. Ruko settled down and played by himself in the tub as Seiji sat by and watched.

Seiji ignored the coldness that came into his heart again. He figured he just felt lonely. When it came again, he knew something wasn't right. The room then went dark and he felt himself hit the floor and Ruko start screaming for help.

Ruko screamed and screamed. When that didn't work he mixed it with banging on the walls, hoping to get someone's attention. He then heard people outside the room.

"Help, help, Uncle Sage e is hurt." He yelled to the people outside.

"Ruko, stay calm, the door is locked, can you open it." It was Touma on the other side.

"No, I'm in the tub." Ruko replied. "Help Seiji, his light has gone out." Ruko felt like crying, but decided to stay calm.

"Just stand back son, I'm coming in." Shu replied this time. Ruko started to hear someone trying to break down the door.

Ruko remained calm as he looked at Seiji. Ruko tried to wake him up by splashing water on him, but it didn't seem to work out to well. Seiji would flinch, but it seemed he was more fearful of the water. Finally Ruko saw the tip of an ax break through the door. In a few more swings of the ax, Shu and Touma were running into the room. Touma immediately went for Seiji and tried to snap him out of it. Shu grabbed a towel and pulled Ruko out of the bath.

"Come on Son, we'll leave this for Touma. He knows how to handle it better." Shu carried Ruko out of the room and down the hall to his.

"Seiji, come on, fight it." Touma started to shake Seiji, hoping it might pull him out like it did last time. "Come on Seiji." When that didn't work, Touma slapped Seiji across the face.

Seiji's eyes snapped open, fear and disorientation clearly shown in his eyes. "Touma, it happened again." Seiji looked like he was about to cry.

"No Seiji, don't cry. Remember, no matter what you do, you can't cry." Touma pulled Seiji to him, trying to take the fear away from him. "There's no need to cry over this."

Seiji just sat there in Touma's hold as the pain and coldness played through his mind one more time. He let Touma's body heat melt the coldness away from his heart and calm him down. "Touma, it's just so horrible. He's playing with it, changing it every time I see it."

Touma closed his eyes as he held onto Seiji. He didn't want to hear what Seiji was about to say, but knew Seiji had to get it out.

"I was in the darkness, just like all the other times. I could stand it then, but then the darkness lifted and you were all lying before me, dead, and your blood was on my hands. A mirror appeared before me and I saw I had been crying those tears of blood." Seiji started to shake as the image replayed in his mind.

"Don't worry Seiji; we are all here to help you. We'll make sure he doesn't get a hold of you. You just have to keep from crying. That's all we ask of you, please." He felt Seiji take a few deep breaths before calming down.

"Thank you Touma. I've been such a burden to you all." Seiji pulled away from Touma and stood up a little shaky at first, but steadied himself out. "I think I'll go back to my room for a nap." Seiji slowly walked from the bathroom and down the hall to his own room. He silently closed the door and lied down on his bed.

Touma stayed on the bathroom floor looking out the door where Seiji left. "You're not a burden Seiji." He whispered silently. "You'll never be a burden. You're a friend who needs help and I'll always be there to help you out." Touma picked up the things in the bathroom and put them away before going back to his study.

Seiji couldn't stay in his bed any longer. He was restless, now that he had most of his strength back. He needed to move around or do something. He figured reading a book wouldn't work because he needed to move. So he started looking through some of the CD's and tapes that were in the room, noticing that some had been used recently.

"You would think these would be considered oldies. Maybe one of the guys listens to them." Seiji could see Ryo or Shin stuck in the oldies music. Touma would be out of music and Shu would be to into his kids to care.

Seiji pulled out a CD he hadn't seen before by a band named the Sights and decided he might as well try it. He found his CD player and noticed the batteries were expired. "Darn it, I'll have to see if Shin has some around. I wonder if they still use this kind." Seiji pulled out the batteries and walked down stairs to find Shin, but he wasn't there.

He noticed some stairs and a new hallway that seemed to have been added on. He looked down the hallway, but decided they weren't there. So he walked up the stairs and started to look for his friends. It took him a while, but eventually he heard Shu yell out and Ryo laughing. Seiji walked around a corner and ran into Shin.

"Oh, Seiji, I'm sorry." Shin bent over and helped Seiji up.

"It's okay. At least I ran into you and not Shu." Seiji dusted himself off. "Anyways, I was looking for you." He picked up the batteries. "Do you guys still use these?"

Shin looked at the small batteries and smiled. "Yes, we do still use them, but they have more life to them. I take it you need some?"

"Well, I was hoping to listen to some music. If you're busy though, I can wait." Seiji said looking around Shin to find Shu limping out of the room.

Shin looked behind him at Shu and quickly pulled Seiji around the corner and out of the section of the house. "Don't worry; I was on my way to make some lunch anyways. By the way, what were you doing out of your section of the house?"

"I have a section?" Seiji looked at Shin as they climbed down the stairs.

"We all have sections. It's for our families and work. Once Shu and Ryo get around to it, you'll have one too, but for now you're in Touma's wing." Shin opens the door to the kitchen and Seiji sees it for the first time.

"Whoa, you guys did some major remodeling to this place." Seiji looked at the white walls of the now two story kitchen and dining room. The Kitchen was like a professional restaurant's. There were two places to sit in order to eat, the top floor or the bottom floor.

"Yeah, with all the family members coming out here and everything, we found it easier to just have it this way." Shin said while digging through a junk drawer. "I know I saw those batteries around her somewhere."

Seiji decided to wander around the kitchen some and take a look at everything. He went up to the top floor to notice there was a locked gate. "Hey Shin, why's this locked up here?"

Shin looked up from the drawer to take a glance at Seiji. "Oh, that's for the adults. Plus, we don't want the kids up there incase they get too rowdy." Shin returned to digging in the drawer.

Seiji looked at the room and smiled before walking back down. "So you guys have your own little privet place to hang out right here at home."

Shin nodded as he pulled out a pack of batteries. "What kind were those again Seiji?"

"Double A's Shin. Same as always last I checked."

Shin nodded again as he opened the pack and popped two of the small batteries out. "These should do it." Shin handed Seiji the batteries. "In a few days Ryo's going to have a key made for you so you can go up there." Shin gestured to the second floor seating area. "It's going to take him some time because he also has to change the lock. Some of the kids had gotten a hold of a key and have been going up there."

"I don't mind. Thanks for the batteries." Seiji left the kitchen smiling.

Shin stood in the door way as he watched Seiji climb the stairs. "I hope everything goes well for you Seiji." With that he turned back around and started to make lunch.

Seiji returned to his room and placed the new batteries in the player. He placed the CD in there and started to play it.

_'Thank God decided  
You're no good for me.  
When I see ya comin' 'round  
With your head held high' _

Michiru came in to check on Seiji, only to find him listening to some music. He had his eyes closed and was nodding his head to the beat. She smiled as she could faintly hear the music.

_'Chances and romances,  
What's the point of being right?  
Love when your tongue is in like a gun  
When I see ya comin' 'round with your head held high  
Chances and Romances  
I'm not surprised  
It's a gift from you' _

Seiji started to sing to the music, faintly, but enough that Michiru could hear him.

_'That's when I say to myself  
Got to get out now, get out on my own  
Hell, I just wanna be like normal  
God forgive me now, I don't know how.' _

Michiru was sad when Seiji stopped singing. He had a nice voice and could sing to her anytime. She shook her head of all thoughts when she noticed he stopped moving, but just stood there.

_'I am decided Yesterday's dream  
When I see ya comin' 'round with your head held high  
Chances and romances,  
What's the point of being right?  
Love when your __tongue is in like a gun  
When I see ya 'comin' 'round with your head held high  
Chances and Romances  
I'm not surprised  
It's a chore for you' _

By now Seiji had sat down on his bed and just looked at the CD player. The words were really touching him, and the way he felt. Confused, off, and like being with someone was pointless because of that.

_'That's when I say to myself  
Got to get out now, get out on my own  
Hell, I just wanna be like normal  
God forgive me now, I don't know how.'_ (Repeat one last time)

Michiru walked over to him once she noticed the song was done and placed her hand on his shoulder. She jumped back when he jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Seiji turned off the CD player and pulled off the head phones as he looked up at Michiru. "It's okay." Seiji looked over at a window. "What did you want?"

"Um, Shin-san says that sandwiches are ready, if you want some." Michiru replied.

The two stayed there in silence before Michiru decided to leave. Seiji got up shortly after, deciding to listen to the CD after he ate. Possibly there were more songs on it that weren't like the one he had just heard.


	5. Chapter 4

Seiji had gone to sleep after lunch and did not wake until dinner the next day. During that time though, the others went on and discussed the recent happenings.

Ryo looked up the old staircase, hoping to see Seiji walk to them. "I don't like that he's sleeping so much. Are you sure it's okay Touma? I mean, he's in more danger that way."

Touma looked up at Ryo. "He's also extremely tired and unable to fight it during the day. Let him have what little sleep he can get."

"I don't think Badamon is going to attack him at the moment." Shin said sitting down. "Even he knows when to back off from a fight and not press it. Seiji is no help to them unconscious and unable to move."

"Damn them." Shu said, obviously furious. "I just want to know why this happened to Seiji in the first place."

Everyone remained quiet. None of them knew why Seiji was stuck the way he was for over twenty years. Neither did they understand why he never aged while stuck there all that time.

"Forces beyond our control it seems." Touma finally answered. "It was like he was stuck in time, and was trying to catch up to us in some way or another. Perhaps someone or something was trying to teach him a lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Shu stood up, angry. He didn't like what happened to Seiji one bit. "What ever this lesson was, it's in loss and confusion. Nothing is going to come out of that."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Shin replied softly. "Most people, normally, feel a sense of understanding and peacefulness after a confusing moment."

"Though, that only comes when everything has been figured out and explained in detail Shin. No one understands why this happened." Ryo stated calmly. This only put the four grown men deep into thought.

It wasn't until latter when Michiru, Koi, Marie, and Ruko came down stairs that they finally looked up.

"Isn't Lee supposed to be here soon?" Marie asked, looking at all of them.

Shu looked up at the time. "Yeah, she is. We better be ready guys." Shu, who never sat back down, walked to the other stairs and went to his room.

Shin looked up at his daughter. "Where is Rowan? He better be ready soon."

"He's almost ready, just finishing with his hair." As soon as Marie said this, Rowan came barreling into the room.

"What I'd miss?"

"Nothing much, I thought you were doing your hair?" Shin asked, looking at the unruly mop of hair on his son's head.

"It is dad. It's called style. All the kids my age are doing it." Rowan shrugged it off as nothing.

"And if-"

"All of the kids jumped of the bridge into the swirling salts, would I too? Probably dad, depends upon the situation at the moment." Rowan replied smiling.

Shin shook his head. He had such an arrogant son at the moment. "I don't care. Go comb your hair out so it looks normal, please." Shin said it so that it sounded more like a demand, than a request. Rowan blew some of his bangs up and walked back into the hall.

"I'm glad I didn't have a son"

"FATHER!!" Michiru looked at her father.

"What? I'm glad I have a daughter. Is that so much to say?" Touma looked at his daughter with an innocent smile. Michiru only shook her head in disappointment.

"She acts more like your mother than you do her father at times." Ryo whispered to Touma.

"I know, and I think she likes it too. I feel sorry for her. I try to be a good parent and spend time with her, but I never get the chance to be alone with her unless she's helping me. How did I end up so much like my parents?" Touma asked looking at Ryo.

"It couldn't be helped Touma. Maybe if Mitsuki was still here things would be different for you and your daughter." Ryo replied. "Still, you were a good father to her when she was growing up. You did spend time with her and showed your love for her, something you told us your parents rarely did. So you're not entirely like them. It's just a recent thing." Ryo patted Touma on the shoulder reassuringly. Touma nodded in reply.

The room went quiet when the door bell rang and Shu came running into the room, almost running Shin down in the process. "Sorry Shin!" He apologized quickly before he grabbed the door knob and swung it open.

There stood three people. A woman and her two children, all of which were carrying suit cases, stood there looking tired, but happy. "Hi honey, we got here in time!" The woman smiled.

"I'm glad you had a safe trip." Shu grabbed one of her suit cases and let her in. A young boy followed her and Shu took a duffle bag from him. He set them down on the ground when his daughter came up. "How are you doing?" Shu said giving her a big hug. The girl didn't reply but hugged back with as much strength as she could muster.

"Come on, let's get you inside and put your stuff in your room." Shu smiled as he took her one suit case. He closed the door once everyone was inside and picked up all the other bags. "Okay, we just finished getting your rooms ready. I hope they meet to your approval Lee." Shu said smiling to his wife.

"As long as they don't look like last time." Lee replied following Shu, the kids just behind them.

"Lee, I'll make you and the kids something to eat." Shin said before they disappeared into the back living quarters.

Seiji opened his eyes with a gasp, shaking from the coldness that ran down his spine. Then something dragged him back into sleep. Soon he found himself in the living area he was yesterday. He stood outside a door to one of the rooms. In side was a young woman who was neatly putting her cloths away.

She had dirty blonde hair that had a few streaks of blue. It was pulled back tightly into a bun and had a black scrunchie around the base of it. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a ballerina in mid leap and the characters saying "Shinjuku School of Dance." The back said the girls name in characters as well.

"Yayoi Faun? Shu's daughter?" Seiji looked at the girl and noticed something he would have originally missed, there were scars on her wrist. Seiji's heart when out to her. "I almost forgot she came here to sign her contract. She looks so tired and worn out right now."

The girl stopped and looked up in his direction with fear in her eyes. Seiji walked away like it was nothing before turning around to hear something chuckle.

"Ah Seiji Date, master of the Korin Armor." Seiji turned around and realized the owner to the voice.

"Badamon, what are you doing here?" Seiji glared at the spirit that was supposed to be gone for good.

"Well now, I brought you here to witness the Ronin's way of signing a contract. You see, blood is needed for the contract to be legal." Badamon looked at the girl and smiled. "Her signing will be right after they have something to eat. Don't want to spill blood on an empty stomach Korin." A cruel smile spread across Badamon's face as he said this.

Seiji just looked at the spirit with calm cool eyes. "You're point? Listen Badamon, you don't scare me anymore. Get out." Seiji's eyes seemed to flash with anger.

"If only that was a possibility. I can't leave you until you sign a contract and I have to make sure it is the right one. Arago-sama would be very unpleased if you were to join any party other than his own." Badamon looked back at the girl in the room who was shaking and on the verge of tears.

Seiji decided to ignore Badamon and walk out towards the living room. Badamon unfortunately followed him. "Would you leave me be finally? You're like an annoying insect that won't die."

Badamon snickered at Seiji. "I'm the one that's showing you what's going on. I can't very well leave you alone. That would be very rude of me."

"I see you learned sarcasm while you were here." Seiji mumbled as he leaned against the railing on the top floor. He never realized how much the house had changed. He still hasn't seen all of it. "Since this is going to take so long, mind letting me get some real sleep and you can pull me out when it's time."

"I'd rather not." Badamon said floating beside him. "There are very few windows to pull you out Seiji, unlike normal human beings, like your friends there." Badamon signaled to the Ronins below. Some of them were taking occasional glances up at them.

"They know you're here Badamon. Are you sure it's safe?" Seiji kept trying to get rid of the pest, but to no avail.

"Oh, I've always been here, and they've always known it. Ever since I showed you about the contracts I've been here. Tenku tried to keep me out, but he was too late." Badamon's smile actually grew.

"I don't understand everything you're telling me Badamon. What do you mean you've been here this entire time? Wouldn't I have sensed you? Also, you seem to know why I was frozen for over twenty years. You better spill."

"Why should I? What are you going to do? Kill me? Please Korin, that's just not a possibility at this moment."

"I'll make my own contract." Seiji smiled when Badamon's face went serious. "I'll make it so that it ruins your whole plan."

"You can't make a contract. You have to find the paper and ink for it. Only the Ronins know where that is in this house." Badamon seemed outraged now.

"Quite conveniently, so do I, at lest, I know where some of the supplies are. I just need to know what I have to do." Seiji looked down at the guys and couldn't help but smile at the look of horror on Badamon's face. "What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Shut it Ronin brat, you don't know where anything is. You've barely left your room." snapped Badamon.

"Exactly, I know where everything in my room is. Every tape, CD, file, and paper and where the writing supplies are held. My room was used as a partial study and storage for Touma." Seiji looked at his friend when he spoke, and Touma looked up at him with slight worry. "So you see I know where those papers are held, since they are in my room."

"What is Seiji doing up there?" Touma whispered to the others.

"Maybe he's turned already and we never knew it." Ryo replied in kind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Shu looked at their faces.

"Ryo, you know that we would know if he signed a contract." Shin went on, ignoring Shu's question.

"Are you talking about Seiji and Badamon up there?" Shu whispered.

"Finally he gets it." Ryo cried out.

"HEY!" Shu put on his fake hurt look. "I knew they were up there, but I don't believe Seiji would turn to them."

"Yeah Ryo, Badamon might have forced Seiji to project like that." Touma added.

Ryo sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "I still don't like that he's sleeping. It's giving Badamon the chance to do things like this."

"Seiji knows what he's doing Ryo." Touma argued. "He's not a child. Ever since he was little he had always been very mature for his age. He knows how to take care of himself no matter what he's doing."

"And what about the psychological effect on him from being practically transported forward in time with no chance to go back?" Shin asked. "You said there could be some and you didn't know when he would start to express them."

"The only ones I've seen is him staying in his room like he's sleeping, cutting his hair, and pretty much acting shy around everyone but the girls." Touma replied. "I don't know if there will be more or not. We just have to be there for him."

The room went silent when Yayoi walked quietly into the room, looking a little shaken up. Shu got up immediately and went over to her. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and talked to her quietly as they went into the kitchen.

"I just thought of something. What if Badamon is trying to show Seiji our contracts? I mean, he's already seen their method, and he's mainly considering us as his choice as far as we know." Touma and Ryo were looking at him now. "It's just a thought."

"It's a good one too Shin." Touma nodded his head as he said this. "Still, we were planning on showing him as well. Badamon might try and manipulate Seiji's thinking. There's so many things possible, but no clear answer as to which one will happen."

"We still don't know what happened in the first place. If Seiji hadn't been frozen in time like he was, then we would have been able to defeat Arago when he came back. Then none of this would have happened." Ryo looked up where he still sensed Seiji and Badamon. "If only that question was answered first."

Seiji had heard the whole conversation. "Badamon, I know that you know why I was frozen, but you are reluctant to tell me why. I will not even consider signing a contract with Arago until I know why."

Badamon had, by this time, started to get some handle on his emotions. "So, you will consider a contract if I tell you why?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will sign it." Seiji looked at the spirit. "I will think about it though."

"Very well then, I will tell you." Badamon smiled sinisterly. "You were put into that state because we needed your energy. We used you and the power of your armor to bring back Arago-sama. We never fully realized it would cause such a back lash to freeze you in place. Still, your energy was so low and you weren't in connection of your armor at the time. So you were stuck until you were able to gather the needed energy or you came into connection of your armor again.

"Your armor knew what was going on and, though you were distant from it, it protected you anyways."

"So that force field like thing was placed up by my armor? Then why did it drain me every time someone touched it?" Seiji felt skeptical, yet he knew it was the truth.

"Well, you are connected to the armor. It was just another back lash, this time caused by your armor, not us." Badamon showed no emotion in saying this. "The only good thing that came from all of this is that Arago-sama knows more about your new armor than before."

Seiji showed no emotion towards Badamon as he stood there listening to him. "I believe what you said was the truth. I will think about your proposal, but I will make the final decision." Seiji walked off towards his room, but was pulled back to his surprise.

"Ah, ah, ah young Korin, you still have to see the signing." Badamon smiled.

"They were planning to show me too. So what is the difference if they show me or if you show me?"

Badamon gave to reply as the Faun family came out of the kitchen. Everyone stood up and left down the one hallway Seiji had not gone yet. Seiji went after them, Badamon unfortunately following him like the pest he is. They went outside to a small building that looked like a temple and only the troopers and Yayoi entered it. Seiji followed them and felt a tingling sensation. He turned around to see that Badamon did not follow him.

Seiji stayed off in the corner of the dimly lit building. In the center stood the four Ronins and Yayoi was in the middle, shaking obviously. Ryo and Touma went up to the altar and pulled out two objects from their shirts, Ryo a decorative dagger, Touma a piece of parchment. They placed these objects on the altar and beckoned Yayoi to them. Shin and Shu placed their hands reassuringly on her shoulders as Yayoi moved towards the table.

"Yayoi, you have gone through trials of life and given many opportunities to decide your fate. You have decided to join our deity in hopes to battle the evil that wishes to take this world." Touma spoke plan and clear. "You have read over the contract which is placed before you. Do you understand the terms of this agreement?"

"Yes Tenku-san." Yayoi replied.

"Then you know what you must do." Touma and Ryo moved away from the altar as Yayoi broke from the reassuring grasps of Shin and Shu. She looked at the document that lie before her and read the words over loudly for everyone in the building to here. She then picked up the decorative dagger and unsheathed it. Shakily she placed the dagger over her fore arm, just below her wrist and her scars. She slowly drew the dagger over her skin, drawing blood. She placed the cut on the parchment and picked up a pen that had on the altar. She signed her name on the document and then pulled away.

The document turned a tint of red and then seemed to sparkle for a few second before becoming normal again.

"The agreement is made and the copies have been sent out." Touma spoke a little more quietly. He then turned and left with the others behind him.

Seiji looked at them and then over at Yayoi. He didn't understand why they didn't help her with her cut. Yayoi collapsed to the ground shaking and gasping for breath. She was in trouble and no one was going to help her.

"This isn't right." Seiji whispered. "Are they just going to leave her there to suffer?" Then he saw it, a Spirit, one of Badamon's no doubts, was leaving Yayoi's body and then vanished.

Yayoi sat up, still a little shakily as she pulled out a box from under the altar. It was nothing other than a first aid kit and she bandaged up her cut. She then picked up her document and left. Seiji noticed that she looked tired and ready to collapse. He followed her out shortly and noticed that she did collapse into Shu's arms.

"So now you see what happens, Korin." Badamon spoke from beside Seiji again. "If you were to go through that, you would have to get rid of me. It will cost you much more pain than what young Faun went through, and there are no guaranties that you would survive it."

Seiji looked at his friends as they returned to the house.

Badamon smirked again. "I'll let you decide, for now." Badamon left, returning Seiji to his body.

Seiji woke soon after gasping and shaking. He stood up and changed his clothes, glad that the guys at least went out and got him some. He brushed out his hair and then quietly walked to the living room. When he got there, everyone other than the Fauns were gathered there. Most of them looked up to him as they sat in quietness.

"Is it really like that?" He finally spoke. He locked eyes with Touma first, then Shin, and last Ryo. "There's not even a chance that I'll survive that!" Seiji cried out. "We have to get Badamon out of me, not some smaller spirit, the high priest of them all." Seiji looked to be on the verge of tears. He looked at them searching for answers to questions he never really asked. When he got none, he looked away from them.

"If it matters to any of you, I know what happened to me, and why now." Seiji whispered loud enough for them to hear. He never told them, but returned to his room in silence to think. There was so much to think about and he now only had three weeks left before he is forced to sign a contract.


	6. Chapter 5

Seiji remained in his room for the rest of the night as he looked for the paper and ink he saw earlier. He looked for it as quietly as he could, knowing it was in his room somewhere. When he finally found it, he sat down and started thinking about what to write on it. When he did get an idea, he wrote it down on a piece of normal, blank paper. Once he had his draft done, he began to write on the parchment with the ink, careful not to mess up in any way.

When he finished that he sat back and let the ink dry. He read over the parchment one last time.

I, Seiji Date, make this contract not only for myself, but for my family and friends as well.

Unclear as to what my future may hold in store for me, I promise I will not kill my family or friends no matter what may happen. I will not kill any of their family or friends either, so on and so forth until the day I die.

Let all that receive this read it and understand my wishes.

Seiji sighed as he picked up the small dagger he had gotten as a gift from his father a long time ago. He did as he saw Yayoi do and sliced his fore arm, just below the wrist and watched as it bled. He then placed the cut on the paper and signed his name. When that was done he watched as the paper tinted red and then glow. He sighed in relief when that was done and went to bandage his arm then crawled into bed to rest.

"Did you feel that?" Ryo looked over at Touma.

"Must be a contract from the Masho or maybe even Arago," Touma shook his head. "I'll go check it out." Touma got up and left the living room for his office up stairs. He found the contract lying neatly in the receiving pile and picked it up as two more appeared from the fourth deity. He read it over and felt his heart drop. He took it back down stairs and showed it to Ryo.

"He's really that unsure?" Ryo asked, hoping Touma would know.

Touma shook his head. "He saw what happened to Yayoi today and is scared. He saw what we didn't want him to see Ryo, and then Badamon told him the truth." Touma sat back down. "I'm just glad Shu and Shin isn't here to read this right now. Shin would fly right up there to Seiji and bother him and Shu would just get angry."

"Listen, this contract might just mean he's thinking of us." Ryo replied as he read it over again. "I mean, he claims he's uncertain of his future and what will happen. He's worried that he might become something he doesn't want to be and making sure he won't hurt us or our family."

"Yes, I guess you're right about that." Touma sighed as he sunk back into the couch. "Listen, it's late, and so much has happened. How about we just get some rest and talk in the morning." Touma pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Hey, sure, I'll see ya in the morning Touma." Ryo rose from his seat and went to his room.

Touma just sat there for a few minutes until he heard a creak on the stairs. He looked up to see Michiru. "Hey honey, shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

"Shouldn't you father?" Michiru replied as she walked over. Without a second's hesitation she picked up the contract that was on the table and read it. "He does care about you four." She replied as she set it back down. "It's nothing to worry about father, he's just watching out for the future. Now go to bed and get some rest."

Michiru helped her father off the couch and up to his room. She left to her own room when she heard a loud bang. "He didn't make the bed again." She shook her head and entered the room to make her father comfortable on the floor.

Shin looked at all the people that sat at the table. He watched silently as they ate without worry. Yet worry etched at his mind. Shin looked over at Touma, watching the Tenku bearer push the food around his plate rather than eat it. Shin also noted that he was tired.

"Touma, why isn't Seiji down eating with us?" Shin asked silently enough so that Ryo was the only other person who heard besides Touma. "This will be his fifth meal in a row that he's missed. If he misses any more, he'll never get better."

Touma set down his fork. "He's been so tired lately. Just let him sleep. He'll come down for food when he's hungry."

Shin stood up from his seat. "I'm going to see if I can't at least get him to come down and eat something." Shin left the room.

It only took a few minutes for realization to sink in with Ryo. "Touma, Shin doesn't know about last night." Ryo whispered.

"Better catch him before he gets the wrong idea." Touma replied quietly and pretty much without thought.

Ryo ran after Shin, hoping to catch him before he entered Seiji's room.

Shin knocked on Seiji's bedroom door. When he got no reply he opened the door and looked into the room. Shin almost couldn't suppress a laugh as he saw Seiji, spread out over his bed. Shin moved over to the bed side and smiled down at Seiji.

"He looks like the typical, sleeping, college male." Shin brushed some of Seiji's hair out of his face. He looked up when his eye caught a contrast of dark red on white.

Shin almost cried as he saw the white bandage wrapped around the cut on Seiji's fore arm. Though, not understanding why Seiji cut his arm, Shin could only think the worst. "Seiji, I'm so sorry this is that hard on you." Shin said as calmly as possible.

"Wha-?" Seiji asked as he woke, seeing Shin at his bed side. "What are you doing in my room?"

Shin was shocked to see Seiji awake. "I came in to see if you wanted breakfast. You haven't eaten for over a day. Please, at least come down and see everyone."

"Why, so you can lie to me more?" Seiji snapped as he sat up in bed. Shin flinched at the pain and anger in Seiji's eyes. "I don't want to hear any more lies. We used to be friends, all five of us! What happened to that? Or did you four lie to me then too?"

Shin was hurt by Seiji's words and was about ready to cry when Ryo came into the room. Before Ryo could say anything, let alone asses the situation, Shin grabbed Seiji's cut arm and pulled it towards him. Seiji winced at the pressure being exerted on the sore arm.

"Explain this then! Since we're pulling all of our questions out, explain to me when and why you did this to yourself?"

Seiji pulled back the offended arm and cradled it protectively. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"And so I automatically have to?" Shin raged on.

"Shin, Seiji, please stop fighting." Ryo cried out, stopping the two from getting any further. "Shin, Seiji made a contract to himself. That is why he has that cut on his arm. Touma has a copy in his office. Seiji, we were planning on telling you about the contract to join our deity, but Badamon beet us to you."

"How long were you going to wait to tell me about Badamon?" Seiji quietly asked.

"Honestly, I didn't know until a couple days ago." Ryo replied.

"I knew for a little over a week now." Shin looked away from Seiji, ashamed. "Touma and I thought it best if we waited until after you witnessed a signing."

"You thought it best, huh?" Seiji's voice was so cold; it sent shivers down Shin's and Ryo's spine. "All my life it's always been other people deciding what was best for me. My parents, my grandfather, even my older sister took a roll in deciding what was best for me. They never wanted to know what I wanted. I'm sick of it." Seiji lay down on his side, facing away from Shin and Ryo.

"Seiji, I'm sorry for not having more faith in you." Shin replied, barely above a whisper. "I guess I had gotten so into the role of a parent, I forgot that you are my friend, not my child. I also forgot that you need a friend much more then another parent." Shin looked up at Ryo, hoping he would say something as well.

"I'm sorry too Seiji." Ryo moved over and sat on the bed side. "I haven't been there for you to even be a friend to you."

It was a while before Seiji turned over and looked at them. "I'm sorry too." He gently said. "I wanted everything to be just like the way it was before, that I forgot you all have families and jobs to worry about. At this late point in time, it probably would have been better if I had stayed the way I was."

"Hey now!" Shin acted playfully hurt in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You don't think we've changed that much that we can't be friends?"

"You still have to admit, it would be easier."

"Seiji, there is a plus to you waking up." Ryo smiled like he was proud of something. "You're the only one that can teach our children to fight. You've always been able to teach people since before your ordeal. You're the only one qualified!"

"I don't understand." Seiji looked at Ryo questioningly. "You four are able to teach them to fight."

"Able, yes, but not qualified." Shin pointed out. "We'll tell you the details if you get changed and come down for breakfast, deal?"

Seiji looked from Shin, to Ryo, and then back again. The two were smiling like the young adults they never got a chance to be. "All right, I'll come down, but don't expect me to be down there for long."

Ryo and Shin waited for Seiji out side his room. When Seiji emerged dressed and a little cleaned up, they headed down to the kitchen.

The table had been mostly cleared. The only people still sitting at the table were Shu and his eldest son. Shu was helping his son with homework. Ruko was also in the room. He sat in the corner on a blanket playing with some toys. Blaze, the young tigress, lay near him watching.

Touma was outside talking to Michiru while White Blaze sat beside them watching the kids playing outside.

"Where are Yayoi and Lee?" Ryo asked Shu as he sat down at the table.

"Both are in a practice room working on Yayoi's ballet." Shu said looking up smiling. He noticed Seiji standing at the door. "Sleeping beauty awakens again!"

This seemed to calm Seiji's nerves as he walked to the table and sat down. "I never knew she fell asleep more than once."

"If you hear Lee's version, she falls asleep ten times at seems." Everyone in the room laughed except for Seiji and Ruko.

Shin placed a plate of food in front of Seiji which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and a small cup of marmalade. "I couldn't recall what you liked, so I made this for you."

"It's okay Shin. It's been a while since I had breakfast." Seiji smiled as he started eating. The room was pretty much quiet, except for Shu working with his son on homework. Seiji was about to say something when he felt a cold chill run down his spine. He looked up afraid when a pair of arms draped themselves over his shoulders.

"It's nice to see you wake, Korin no Seiji." A cool voice said from behind him. Seiji visibly shivered and dropped his fork.

"Natsui, what are you doing here?" Ryo stood up and glared at the woman.

"I was sent here for protection by my Lord." Natsui replied calmly. "I need protection from my Lord in fact, so I was sent here."

"You're not welcomed here." Ryo stated as he grabbed her arm.

"You'll let Badamon stay and not your own ex-wife?" Natsui cried out as she was dragged to the other room.

"That's a different matter!" Ryo yelled as the door swung closed.

Seiji wrapped his arms around himself and again shook visibly. He jumped when Shin put his hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Seiji? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Shin's face held nothing but concern and worry for Seiji.

Seiji looked down as Ruko, who had been walking over, finally clung to Seiji's leg in a hug. "I, I should be okay, just startled." Seiji bent over and picked Ruko up. The little boy gave a nice long yawn. "Shu, I'll take Ruko up for his nap, is that okay?"

Shu looked at Seiji with worry, yet he understood something the others didn't. Ruko was like Seiji's child at this point, they shared so much in common. "Go ahead. I'll come up in a few and check on him."

Seiji nodded in gratitude as he stood up. He shifted Ruko in his arms to make sure he wouldn't drop him. "Sorry I didn't finish Shin. It was delicious and I'll be sure to come down for lunch!" Seiji smiled as he walked out of the room and up to the two bedrooms.

"Shu, are you sure it's okay to leave Ruko with Seiji?" Shin asked turning to his friend.

"Ken, why don't you go take a break and play with the other kids." Shu calmly suggested to his son. The boy nodded and went out side. "Shin, I don't know if you got a chance to read that contract yet, I know Ryo told you about it. Touma told me about it and it basically stated that Seiji won't harm anyone that he cares about, friends, family, not even our friends. He's watching out for the future because he's unsure of what his path is.

"Now, we've always assumed that he would sign with us and then teach our children so that they can take the armors when that time comes. Still, he's facing Badamon and no one we know has ever had to face him before. We don't know the out come and neither does Seiji." Shu looked Shin straight in the eye. "I would trust Seiji with my life, and the life of my children."

Shin nodded as he went about cleaning up the rest of the dishes and putting away the ones that were clean.

Seiji didn't take Ruko to the nursery room like he promised. He took Ruko to his room and laid him down on the bed. There was no point in changing Ruko's clothes, since he never really changed out of his night clothes. Seiji changed into some comfortable pants before climbing into his bed.

As he lay there, watching Ruko sleep, he felt empty and cold. "This same feeling again," He whispered as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Why do I always feel this way when I'm alone with Ruko and no one else?" Seiji turned again so he was looking away from Ruko. He slowly fell asleep again.

Seiji's dreams were the same as they always were. He'd start out in darkness, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to do anything. Trapped in his mind, knowing his friends are close by and worried, yet unable to tell them he's okay. Then the darkness would lift and normally he would see his friends dead at his feet and his sword covered in blood. That changed at the signing of the contract he did.

Now the darkness lifted and millions of innocent people that he never knew or seen before laid dead at his feet, his sword dripping with, most likely, their blood. Seiji's dream self screamed and dropped to the ground as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Welcome to the Youjakai, Korin no Seiji." Badamon whispered to his dream self. He suddenly felt colder, like he would never warm up again.

Ruko woke up when he heard his uncle gasp out in his sleep. He looked over and realized he wasn't sleeping in his room. He found his uncle next to him and quietly rolled over and cuddled up to him, hoping to comfort Seiji in his sleep. He didn't notice the change in Seiji's light, for it had already gone out earlier.

Seiji woke up and his sight was slightly tinted pink. He felt Ruko sleeping against his back and slowly moved away before sitting up. He still felt cold, just like how he felt in his dream. He turned and looked at Ruko's sleeping form, smiling he looked up at a mirror and choked back another sob. He picked up Ruko and headed out of his room.

Ryo, Shin, and Touma were sitting in the living room with Natsui standing near-by, looking over pictures on the walls and fire place mantel. The three Ronins shivered as they felt a cold presence up stairs. The stood up as soon as Shu came running in worried.

"Ruko is up stairs with Seiji." He gasped out.

"But Seiji can't be forced to harm Ruko." Shin walked over to his friend. "So your son is okay."

Shu shook his head. "It's not Ruko I'm worried about."

They all looked up when they heard Seiji's door close. He soon emerged at the top of the stairs, his eyes shadowed over, Ruko still resting peacefully in his arms. The four men in the room looked at Seiji wide eyed. The side of Seiji's face that wasn't covered by hair was facing them and they could see a red line clearly marked down his face.

Seiji walked over to Shu and handed him Ruko. "I'm sorry Ruko; I couldn't keep my light for you." He kissed Ruko's sleeping head and then walked to the door.

"Seiji, where are you going?" Ryo stepped over to his friend, hoping to keep him from leaving. He stopped Seiji before he put his shoes on. "Please Seiji, you don't have to go." Ryo pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ryo, but I don't deserve to be here anymore." Seiji looked up at him. Ryo could see the source of the red lines where his eyes and he knew immediately what they were. He also noticed that the eyes carried anger and hate in them, which went against Seiji's calm and yet sad voice.

"Seiji, you will always be my friend." Ryo quietly spoke. "And you're welcomed in my home as long as you live."

"Seiji," Touma came over and handed him a handkerchief. "I'll be wanting this back just as clean as it is now." Touma knelt down next to him and slowly whipped away the red tears. "Now you have to come back to us."

Seiji looked at the white cloth that now had stains of red. "I'll be sure to bring this back." Seiji finished getting his shoes on. He looked at all of his friends. "Tell the kids good bye for me." The look in his eyes, the one Badamon was making them look like, was betrayed by Seiji's voice. He quietly left the house; the only noise was the click of the latch and the rattle of a loose door somewhere in the house.

"Well, he could always end up right back here ya know." Natsui said as soon as everyone sat down.

"What do you mean?" Touma shot a glare at the woman. While Seiji was in his room, Natsui was explaining to three of them why she was sent here. She was carrying Arago's child it seemed and so she was sent here to keep Arago from hurting her any more.

"Well, if Badamon has any say, he'll be sent here as my guard to protect me." Natsui sighed. "Korin no Seiji and I are two of a kind now. Neither accepted anywhere, yet we do have places to be."

Natsui shook her head and smiled. "Of course, Arago will never have time to actually think out the contract with out me there. Seiji very well could be free to do anything, even leave, once his job is finished with. He just has to request the right thing."

Seiji reached the castle and Badamon materialized next to him. Seiji followed the spirit to a room where only Arago sat. Arago would smile if it could be seen under his mask. "So, Korin no Seiji, are you ready to sign your contract?"

Seiji only nodded as Arago presented the contract before Seiji. Seiji read over the contract and realized something. If he didn't come back to sign another contract as soon as Arago's child was born, he would be free. He was also allowed to do anything else as long as he protected Arago's mistress. Plus, he was also allowed one desire to have. Seiji didn't show his emotions as he signed the contract.

As soon as his name was on the paper it glowed and disappeared. Seiji looked up at Arago to see what was next.

"The woman you are to protect is Natsui." Badamon spoke from beside Seiji. "You will protect her with your life or be killed." Seiji nodded in understanding. "You are also allowed one desire, one wish of yours."

Seiji looked at the ground as he thought, and all he could think of was how he felt like he betrayed Ruko. "I just want my light back." was Seiji's answer.

"You light back?" Arago's eyes glowed as he tried to figure out what he meant.

"The light that used to shine in my soul when I was happy and with my friends. The light that used to shined because I was good and not evil."

Badamon looked at Arago as if they were silently discussing this telepathically. Finally Arago gave what sounded like a sigh. "Very well, you will be allowed to nurture your light again and it will not be destroyed again."

Badamon moved to in-between Arago and Seiji. He held out a small envelope. "Give this to Lady Natsui and wait until she is finished reading it. Your job doesn't start until three days, starting tomorrow. In that time you are ordered to regain your strength and rest. Understood?" Seiji took the letter and nodded. "You are dismissed."

Seiji felt his body make a gesture of respect to Arago as he left.


	7. Chapter 6

This is to those two special people who hounded me a few months back to finish this. XD I found it, I finished it... now to think about chapter 7 since you got me on a roll here.

Seiji stood in the front yard looking at the house. It was already night time and the silver glow of the moon made the house look foreboding. Seiji didn't know how long he was standing there, but he did know that the sun was soon to rise.

Seiji had left Arago's castle late, he remembered that. He had to be taught some things like who was above him in rank and how to properly show respect. He also learned to teleport and other things he remembered the Masho doing while they were under Arago's service.

During the time he had left Arago's castle and before arriving at the house, Seiji wandered around the town. The first time he had actually had a chance to check things out. Nothing had changed much, except no one went out at night. Night life was non-existent except for the few brave fools who dared to go to a bar. Yet even these few fools shied away from him as he neared.

Seiji squinted once the Sun's light hit his face, yet he stood still and never went inside the house. It looked more inviting now but Seiji didn't feel ready. He dropped his head down and looked at the ground, returning to his reflection of past events. He didn't hear when the front door opened and Ryo stepped out.

"Seiji?" Ryo looked at the lone man standing in the middle of the front yard. When the man didn't reply beyond a flinch, Ryo moved closer. Ryo remained cautious in case the man did anything. Ryo still wasn't completely sure it was Seiji, but the man looked like Seiji.

"Seiji, look at me." Ryo stood only a few feet away from the man now.

The man looked up at Ryo with piercing, violet eyes, proving he was Seiji. Yet there was a noticeable difference in those eyes. The eyes showed no light in them as they once had. The cool violet was now more of a cold grey in the early morning light. His hair hung limply and dull, making him look beaten and worn.

"I'm sorry," Seiji quietly whispered, causing Ryo to jump into defense. Seiji looked back down at the ground and pulled out the envelope, holding it up so Ryo could see it clearly. Seiji looked back at Ryo, more determined. "I am here to deliver this message to Natsui-sama. I have also been placed as her personal body guard until Arago-sama's child is born."

Ryo dropped his defense upon hearing this and looked at Seiji with a more official façade. "Come on in side, we've been expecting you." Ryo said. He then smiled and put his arm around Seiji's shoulder. "I'm glad you came back. It's nice to have you home."

Seiji nodded and looked relieved at hearing this. Ryo then lead him into the house so that he didn't have to stay out side.

"Hey Ryo, did we get any mail?" Shu asked entering the living room from the kitchen. "Whoa! Nice package! Whose birthday is it?" Shu smiled as he looked at Seiji.

"This one is for Natsui, unfortunately, so hands off." Ryo replied smiling, turning from Shu to Seiji. "I'll go get her for you." Ryo then went up stairs to find Natsui.

Seiji stood still and waited silently for their return. Shu smiled at him before signaling to the kitchen.

"We're getting ready for breakfast, if you'd like to join us." Shu then walked into the kitchen, leaving Seiji in the front parlor.

Ryo walked back down the steps, smiled at Seiji, then said Natsui would be down in a moment. "Come on, you're still welcomed here; and since you'll be watching Natsui, might as well join us for breakfast." Ryo took Seiji by the shoulders from behind and steered him into the kitchen. "Package for the troopers!" Ryo called out, pushing Seiji into a seat.

"And it's not even my birthday!" Shin said setting the table. "Welcome back Seiji."

"Thank you." Seiji whispered back. He looked to the counter to see Shu's wife cooking breakfast with Marie. "You got the day off Shin?"

Shin laughed as he went to get the pitchers of juice from the fridge. "Can't get into the kitchen with Lee here. Says cooking is a woman's job, men need to be outside and relaxing in nature." Shin ducked a spoon as he left the cooking area. "It's nice to have a break every now and then."

"SHU! STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!" Came the woman's angry yell, Shu was sneaking out with some bacon strips in hand.

"Yes dear." Shu called back before handing the bacon to Blaze, the young Tigress happily eating the cooked strips. "There ya go, get big and strong like your daddy you hear?"

"She won't if you keep feeding her that junk food, Shu!" Ryo replied sitting down next to Seiji, "Orange or Apple juice, Seiji?"

"Apple please," Seiji replied. He looked at the door just before it opened and Natsui stepped in. Immediately he stood up and bowed with his right hand in a fist over his heart. "Natsui-sama," He didn't notice the guys flinching at his actions.

"No need to act formal Seiji." Natsui said, placing her left hand gently on his right shoulder. "I will not ask you to act in such a way towards me now or in the future. So you may relax, I'd rather a friend then a servant."

"Hai, Natsui-sama," Seiji held out the note. "Arago-sama wishes you to read this. No response is necessary." He then stepped back and pulled out the other chair next to his for Natsui to sit, which she did with a nod.

Pulling out the note, Natsui read to herself before smiling. "Well, seems my predictions are correct. We can manipulate this you know? With the way Seiji's contract is written, and what I am told here, well, let me just say we can take Arago down with time."

"What? How?" Shu stood behind Natsui to read over the note. "It just says he has a three day break before being your body guard."

"Exactly, also with the contract expiring at the end of my pregnancy, as well as Seiji's request to let his light grow again… why we have a spy now." Natsui smiled at Seiji, "Only if you will allow it Seiji."

Seiji smiled, "I would be honored Natsui-sama. How exactly do we go about this?"

"Well, you are an armor bearer, so you are naturally part of the Neo-Masho. He only has two others in the ranks." She shook her head in sadness. "Seems it was one of Rajura's children and Anubisu's child was unable to hold back in the end." She sighed, "I was teaching them their college level writing and history until this happened." She signaled to her stomach area. "Still, they'll be willing to help you Seiji. They want to see their families again but can't because of Arago."

Seiji nodded, "I'll speak to them at the next calling. Some place perhaps private? Maybe I can see if Arago-sama will allow them to come here to still take lessons if the Ronins are in agreement."

Ryo looked up with a smile. "We can invite the Warrior-deity leaders over for a week if this is possible. That way they could see their families again."

Natsui smiled, rather evil looking, before nodding. "We'll finally be able to bring that monster down from under his feet. Seiji, when your contract expires, see if you can negotiate to be the protector and teacher of Arago's heir. That way, we can teach the child to not be like his father. Once Arago has finally faded away, the child will take over and then the deities can work together in unity to bring about peace instead of this constant warring."

Seiji nodded, "I shall see what I can do when that time comes, but for now, you need nourishment." Seiji smiled at Marie as the first of the breakfast plates were brought out. "Hey, where are the others at anyway?"

Ryo laughed, "One guess."

"Sleeping? I can see Touma doing that at least." Seiji replied as he looked outside. "I don't know about the others though."

"Most are most likely practicing, sleeping, or just plain exercising." Shin answered, dishing out food for Marie and him before passing on the dish. "I know for a fact Rowan is still sleeping."

"Michiru is giving Ruko his bath right now. They'll be down in a moment." Shu responded, "Yayoi should be practicing her ballet."

"Koi and Ken are outside for a morning run. They'll be back by nine to wash up and have breakfast." Ryo smiled before taking a bite of his eggs. "Blaze is probably hacking up the bacon Shu feed her now and White Blaze should be getting them their breakfast."

"Okay Ryo, too much information there." Natsui pointing her fork at the man, "I do NOT want to hear about the feeding habits of those two for quite some time thank you very much. I already lost my dinner this morning; I'd like to keep breakfast."

Seiji smacked his forehead with his hand. "Natsui, you just contradicted yourself."

Everyone laughed a bit at that before going back to breakfast. They were joined slowly by the other residents of the house until Touma walked in, grabbed a mug of coffee, and sat down in Ryo's abandoned seat.

"Hey Touma! Good morning!" Seiji smiled, waiting for Touma's response.

"Hey Seiji." The blue haired man mumbled into his coffee before taking a sip. Then realization sunk in and he spat it out at the unfortunate one to pick the seat across from him, Shu. "SEIJI! What are you doing here? Are you alright? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they? You are alright aren't you?" Touma picked up Seiji's arms looking for bruising or any other mark.

"Touma, calm down will you! I'm okay, not a scratch on me, well except the one I got from walking through the woods to get here." He showed his upper right arm where there was a small, barely distinguishable light pink scratch. "See, almost gone."

Touma sagged back in his chair in relief before looking over at the irate Shu glaring at him. "Um, sorry Shu, I was a little startled."

"I am never sitting across from you again." Shu mumbled before getting up and walking out to take another shower and get a change of clothes.

Lee laughed from the kitchen as she made up a plate for Touma. "Don't worry about him. In three days he'll sit across from you again and nothing will make him move until something else gets sprayed on him by someone other than his children."

That was the morning routine for the next two days. Seiji and Natsui got a suite for themselves in Touma's wing of the house. Seiji mostly stayed by Ryo but would sit in on the guys training their kids in as far as they could. When that had to stop, the Ronins, Natsui, and Seiji would sit down in a private room and discuss their plans.

On the fourth day, when Seiji was to officially start, Seiji felt a jolt go up his spine. He sat up straight and looked around wondering where it was coming from.

"Arago-sama is calling you Seiji." Natsui responded, "Don't worry and keep calm. He won't suspect a thing. He'll want to know what you have been doing and how well the Ronins have been towards you and I."

Seiji nodded then stood. "I'll be back when I can." He bowed to everyone before teleporting away.

"Man, I wish I could do that." Shu pouted after Seiji left. "It would be so much easier to get around." Ryo and Shin laughed as Touma looked at Shu.

"You'd have to be one of Arago's men to be able to do that Shu." Touma looked back at some calculations about how long it will take for Arago to just fade away without feeding off of Seiji's power any more. "You know that he taps into the power of the Youjakai for his subordinates to be able to do that."

"Well then we just get this little guy to help us out there." Shu gently patted Natsui's stomach area before pulling back at a jolt. "Ouch, that brat zapped me!"

Again everyone laughed at Shu's misfortune.

Arago's Castle: Throne Room

"Arago-sama will see His Neo-Masho in a few minutes." A young man responded from beside the door. Straight brown hair held in a pony-tail, basic armoring and a long spear in his hand. A white band with a black circle that had a golden moon raising from the bottom it seemed, a single cherry blossom adorned one side of the circle.

'He's a personal guard of Arago and his concubines if I recall correctly.' Seiji thought while trying to look closer at the 'younger' man. The man glanced up briefly, looked shocked, and then looked back down. 'No, it can't be!'

"Poor child. To be stuck here while his Lady is being watched by you." One of the other Masho, obviously Rajura's child as his hair was white with a bit of red, said as he looked at Seiji. "You're Date Seiji right? My name is Shinjo. No last name though." The boy looked sad at that fact, but hid it well. "That's Okiko," He pointed to the girl walking up to them.

Okiko had black hair, almost blue, and black eyes. Her skin was tan where as Shinjo's was pale.

"Wow, I'd almost say your mother was Kayura." Seiji smiled as the girl approached. "She isn't, is she? I always thought she'd marry someone else."

"No, Seiji-san, my mother is not Kayura." Okiko responded before stepping next to Shinjo. "We will lead in, as technically we are your elders, you will stand behind us. If Arago-dono requests to speak with you, you will step up between us, not to the left or right of us, kneel and answer his questions or give your report."

Seiji nodded as he looked Okiko in the eyes. He nodded once more as he found she was merely looking out for him. "Thank you Okiko-san. I will take you're words to heart."

"Man, you two are so bloody formal!" Shinko yelled out, scratching his head as he turned back to the doors. The doors shifted open and the Neo-Masho walked in, bowed formally and then waited further instructions. They didn't have to wait long as the court of nobles walked out to talk in the halls or their own rooms. Then, the doors closed again with a soft bang.

"Shinjo," Shinjo stepped forward and bowed, "How go the patrols in the West?"

"Smoothly Arago-sama, only a few small uprisings against us being there but we were able to quickly dispel them. None on our side injured, only a few on their side were, one innocent dead because of the opposing force." Shinjo reported calmly. "The Lord you placed there is not afraid and is doing his best to keep peace between the factions there all for your cause."

"Good Shinjo, you will go there again and set up the guards to protect the Lord and his Lady. After which, head to South America and look after the Lord in Brazil, he claims of a possible up raising against their own government in place. Assess the situation there and see which side would best benefit us to aid. I will send twenty legions of troops there to assist."

"Yes Arago-sama." Shinjo bowed then stepped back into his place.

"Okiko, report."

"There is nothing to report at this time. However, your Lord in France wishes to relocate yet again. We cannot keep allowing it. His current position is the safest out of all the possible locations by far. To move him now would only cause more problems and further losses on our side."

"Tell him to remain and if he ever requests another relocation he will loose his position and I will find another."

"Yes Arago-dono, as you command."

"Seiji, report."

Seiji stepped forward and kneeled as he was told to do. "Yes, Arago-sama."

"Rise Seiji, tell me how it goes in the Ronin house hold." Arago looked pleased at the show of respect.

"The Ronins have no problems with having Natsui-sama there and understand I am to protect her. They include us in meals and talking as well as letting us sit in as they teach their children." Seiji reported, not looking up at the spirit.

"How is Natsui doing with her pregnancy?"

"She is well my Lord. A doctor's appointment has been scheduled to happen in a couple days. Natsui-sama only requests one thing while she is there."

"What is her request?"

"To continue the education of your Neo-Masho at the Ronin's place until such time as she is unable to during her pregnancy. The Ronins have no objections to this if you agree."

Arago looked to be contemplating this. "Very well, after their current missions a schedule will be set up where they will be able to visit her for lessons. They will start in two weeks time. I would also like a report on the child at that time."

"Yes Arago-sama, as you command." Seiji stood back up and went to his place behind the other two.

"In a few days Kayura's youngest child will be starting his trials. I expect him to be weak of mind and thus easily swayed to our side. Expect another Neo-Masho to join our ranks. Dismissed."

"Yes Arago-sama (dono)" The three chimed together before turning and leaving.

After the Neo-Masho left, Badamon appeared next to Arago. "Is it wise to speak of these things with Korin here?"

"Do not worry, Badamon. He will see the error of his so called friend's ways as well as the ways of the Ningen. He will wish to fully support our cause and help us with the child."

Badamon bowed and faded out.

Ronin Household

Seiji entered to a circus. Roku was crying his eyes out, Rowan and Marie were arguing, Natsui was trying to calm everything down with Ryo and Shu there. Lee was trying to yell at Shu while Shin was attempting to calm his kids down and get back to their school work. Most of the other kids were running around chasing after a wet Blaze.

Seiji was enjoying the scene. It was such normalcy and family like that it was almost a dream. The dream was shattered when he spotted a book sailing right towards Natsui's head. He sprung into action and grabbed the book. His sub-armor was on and his eyes glowing faintly as they scanned around the room. All actions had stopped and everyone looking at him.

"Who threw it?" He commanded an answer. The book was a volume of the encyclopedia and had it connected with Natsui's head, which was where it was headed, not only could Natsui have died, but the child would have been lost and their plans ruined. "WHO THREW THIS BOOK AT NATSUI-SAMA?!?"

Seiji looked up to the second floor balcony to see Koi standing there with a slightly miffed look on his face. "You threw it, didn't you?"

"And what if I had? You can't harm me. That woman deserves to die after everything she did. Then I wouldn't have to deal with her bastard child either!" Koi responded, gripping the hand railing tightly. "I don't want her in this house!"

"Koi," Ryo called out, stepping towards his son. "That is no way to speak to your mother!"

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!"

Seiji held out his hand to stop Ryo from heading up to the boy. "You have offended my Lord and his Lady. As such, you will be punished by his laws." Seiji teleported right next to Koi, startling the boy, "Though it is against my contract to harm you, it is not against it to punish you or take you to someone who can punish you." Seiji gripped the boys arm and teleported outside. Three Youjakai spirits waited outside for them.

Seiji shoved Koi to the ground as everyone else ran outside to see what was going to happen. "This boy attempted harm on Natsui-sama and the unborn Lord. Punish him as is seen fit, but do not kill him for he has not killed."

The three spirits circled around the boy, chanting some strange mantra before bolts of purple lightning were sent out and struck Koi.

"NO!" Ryo called out, Shin and Touma keeping him from rushing out there. "Seiji stop this! That's my son!"

"Sanada Ryo, your son is being punished for the attempted murder of my unborn Lord. He will survive this day, but I can not guarantee if this is to happen next time." Seiji spoke as the punishment stopped.

Koi laid panting on the ground, coughing and trying to get air back into his lungs. "Sanada Koi, remember this punishment. If you attempt another act as what you just did, you will not get off as easily."

Koi nodded as he attempted to stand up. Ryo broke free and ran to help his son. He turned to Seiji to yell at him but stopped. Seiji was crying for what he had done, what he commanded to happen. "I will talk to my son and make sure he understands that such actions are not acceptable." Ryo lifted his sons face to look at Seiji. "You pain others to make them cause you pain. I do not want to see nor hear of such ideas coming from you ever again. Everyone has accepted them being here, and you will either get along or go away until this is all finished, understand?"

Koi looked down, his breathing some what stabilized. "Hai, otou-san." Ryo then dragged the boy back inside to his bed to recover.

Natsui approached Seiji and laid a comforting hand on his back as the man cried for the pain he caused. Touma remained outside to make sure they were going to be ok. It took Seiji a few minutes to calm down and Natsui pulled out a handkerchief to help clean the tears from his face.

"Come back inside and rest. You've had a long day and deserve it." She led Seiji inside and to their rooms, Touma right behind them.

Koi was grounded to his room and studies for a week. Only allowed out to eat his meals with an adult or go on his runs also with supervision. He was not allowed near Natsui or Seiji until he planned to formally apologize for what he had done.

During that time Natsui had her doctor's appointment. The doctor said the child was fine and developing nicely. She was to get plenty of rest and liquids as well as more proteins and iron to help the child develop.

Three days after Koi's grounding was lifted, he got down on his hands and knees and apologized to Natsui, as well as Seiji, for what he had done. He promised to be more open about them being there but he truthfully stated that he could not be like the others and openly accept them into the house. He would keep his anger in check and not lash out at Natsui. Seiji suggested he spar with the boy if it would help get rid of some of his aggressions towards them.


End file.
